


Scirocco

by orphan_account



Category: Mouretsu Pirates | Bodacious Space Pirates, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crossover, F/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scirocco, the South-Easterly Mediterranean wind blowing from the Sahara Desert, which can reach near-hurricane-force speeds. It strikes without warning and cannot be predicted. Such is the name of the ship commanded by a young man who dreams now of something else now that he has seen the stars. Long ago, he wished to be acknowledged. But now, all he wishes to do is protect the new life he had built, a life with someone he holds dear.An adventure like nothing he had ever experienced awaits.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Uzumaki Naruto/Endo Mami





	Scirocco

Everything changed for the people of the Elemental Nations. The arrival of people from ships that sail across the stars came as a big shock. Not only that, these new arrivals had stopped the Third Shinobi War by giving them an ultimatum, and then annexed the entire world under their rule, the Galactic Empire. Surprisingly though, the people were allowed autonomy so long as they followed the laws like the rest of the galaxy, and no longer warred with each other. It was hard, but thanks to the imperial ambassador assigned to their world, the Elemental Nations begun enjoying an economic prosperity like never before.

As for the shinobi, they were still relevant as the newer generations begun learning the ways of the galaxy. People feared that their way of life would disappear, but nature had thought differently. Bandits and other criminal activity were still a major factor. In a way, this preserved a sort of balance.

Technology was slowly introduced to the people. The Empire reasoned that as to not cause chaos. The children though were a lot more receptive to technology. But like anything, some things never change. Even out in the galaxy, there are people who seek to do terrible things for various reasons. Children had been taken by the droves, mostly orphans with nowhere to go, enticing them to come for a better life. One such child was someone important to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure no Sato.

“Still nothing?”

The imperial ambassador shook his head as he sat before current leader of the village of Konoha, the Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

“I am sorry my lady, but no. Whoever took these children knew how to cover their tracks. We suspect they used ships with advanced stealth capabilities.”

It was an absolute nightmare for them. Konoha had lost their jinchuriki, a person who contains a powerful beast within them. The boy who had been lost also happened to be a relative of the hokage. Tsunade is his godmother. But somewhere along the line, the relationship got strained. The boy’s relationship with Konoha was strained… no… damaged.

From what the medical reports the ambassador had seen, the boy was unstable, hiding it behind fake smiles that no one seemed to notice.

“We’re doing the best we can, my lady.” he told the hokage. “But something like this will take time. We’re dealing with an unknown faction.”

“I hope your men work fast, ambassador.”

“So do I.”

**###**

**Unknown Sector  
Unknown Facility**

No one ever expected to be abducted and then forced into some training program to turn them into killers. Some of the children who tried to get away were immediately shot and killed. There weren’t just humans in here, there were a few aliens in here as well. It was all a surprise to the children from the Elemental World, especially for one such boy.

“You’re… you’re Naruto Uzumaki!” came one girl, no doubt from Iwagakure no Sato. “You’re one of those tree huggers! You got a profile on the bingo book.”

Naruto nodded. “You?”

“Kurotsuchi.” the girl said. “The Third Tsuchikage’s granddaughter.”

“Lord Onoki?”

The girl nodded. “So they got you too, huh?” she lamented. “Who are these people?”

Naruto shrugged. “No clue. All they made us do so far is how to handle their weapons. They probably wanna build some army out of us.”

“At least they didn’t try to fuck me!” came the fiery voice of a red-haired girl. “Well… one guard tried to but I made him regret it! Name’s Tayuya, I’m from the Land of Sound… or… I was. Who would have thought Orochimaru would just sell me off like that… motherfucker…”

Naruto blanched a little. If his mother had heard this girl’s swearing, there would be a lot of bars of soap involved.

“How many other kids are there from our world?” Naruto asked the Iwa girl.

Kurotsuchi scratched her head. “I dunno. But there seems to be at least one from each country. There’s this kid from Kiri back there, blue hair and all with goggles.”

“I think there’s one from Suna too.” Tayuya added. “Creepy and all with a tattoo on his forehead that says ‘love’. I think he’s a Jinchuriki with his control over sand.”

Kurotsuchi nodded and looked at Naruto. “You’re a Jinchuriki too, aren’t you? I can tell because my sensei is one too.”

Naruto grimaced before nodding. “Yeah. Nine tails.”

“Fuck me.” Tayuya whistled. “We got a literal powerhouse with us!”

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the redhead’s words. “If you’re thinking if we can escape from this place, then how do we do it? Didn’t they say we’re in some kind of space station or something?”

Kurotsuchi growled. “Damn, you’re right. And I don’t even know anything about flying a ship. But I did hear we’ll get more training. So…”

Naruto nodded once more. “We bide our time. Let them give us training… and then… we strike and take our chances.”

They didn’t know how much time has passed but it felt like an eternity. They also noticed that more and more children were being brought in. Some were killed for disobeying… and some got it worse. Naruto and the other children who had already prior shinobi training were able to make sure the guards never messed with them, going to the point that they even made an example of one of them. It was dirty work but they put the fear of kami into them. The people in charge did not punish them as they were deemed powerful assets, causing dissent among the guards.

“She’s not from our world.” Tayuya said, looking at a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes.

Naruto knelt down and looked at the newcomer. The girl was frightened, shivering, and eyes were darting everywhere. “Hey… you’re safe with us. I’m Naruto, what’s yours?”

“M-Mami.” the girl said. “Mami Endo.”

He grinned. “Nice to meet you, Mami. Where you from?”

“Sea of the Morning Star.” the girl replied. “It’s in the Tau Ceti system.”

“They took you from your family?” Kurotsuchi asked.

Mami nodded. “My aunt. They killed her.”

Chojuro, the one Tayuya mentioned who was from Kiri, spoke up. “I guess they’ll just take anyone.”

“Why am I here?” Mami asked. “What do they want from me?”

“The same as all of us, buddy.” Tayuya drawled. “They want to train us into some kind of army.”

“B-But…”

“Alright.” Naruto butted in. “You’ll be fine with us, Mami, I promise. Follow our lead and you’ll be fine.”

The time finally came where the training for electronics was given. Space craft, computers, weapons tech… this training that was given to them was strange. Why are these people giving them so much? What kind of army were they trying to build? Or was there something else they were missing? Or was it simply just overconfidence on their part? Could they just be thinking that these people can keep them contained just because they were ‘primitive’?

How wrong these people were. The time came and Naruto led the rest of the Elementals in a revolt that their kidnappers did not seem to expect.

They traded gunfire and laserfire, overpowering the ill-prepared guards, going after everyone that wasn’t them. The children who didn’t have chakra, or didn’t have much in combat training, stayed in the rear as support. Naruto led the ones who did all the heavy lifting.

“SAND BURIAL!”

The boy from Suna, Gaara, completely covered the attacking guards and crushed them beneath it. He was among those being tested because of his unique ability to control sand, thus the scientists in the station provided him with all kinds of sand… a big mistake on their part.

“RASENGAN!” Naruto roared as he conjured a ball of pure wind chakra and slammed it onto a squad of guards, obliterating them and turning them into red mush.

Tayuya played her flute and caused mass hysteria in the enemy’s ranks, causing them to see hallucinations. Hearing their cries made her grin.

Chojuro didn’t slack either as he rushed forward with a blade in hand. He was one of them new generation of Seven Swordsmen for the Hidden Mist, giving him unparalleled skill with the blade.

“Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique!” Kurotsuchi didn’t let up as she flung quicklime from her mouth. Followed by a water release ability, it caused a reaction that inflicted maximum damage.

They were utter powerhouses in their own right.

“L-Look!” Mami spoke as she pointed towards the docks. “There’s a ship!”

“That’s our way out.” Naruto pointed out, “That means we can take everyone with us. Tayuya, Mami, can you lead them into the ships? We’ll cover you.”

“Got it.” the redhead nodded complied, “Come on guys, let’s go!”

Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Gaara, and Chojuro stood their ground as more armed soldiers came after them. But the soldiers could not get past them and were ultimately eliminated. As per rules of the ‘spoils of war’, they took command of the ship. As it turned out, the ship was meant to be crewed by them as part of some covert fighting force to reignite a war from a hundred and twenty years ago. The plan was that after they were trained up, they would be slaved through brainwashing. They just never expected that the children would rebel.

Once they cleared the station, they opened fire and destroyed the place. Anyone who was still in it did not survive.

While it had only been a few months for those like Mami, Naruto and the others had been here for roughly a year.

Rumors started going about a warship of unknown design roaming about doing mercenary jobs.

**###**

The warship _Scirocco_ , named after the destructive wind. Only one was constructed due to how much money was poured into it, and it was now crewed by a number of children from the Elemental World. Its cone-shaped hull was covered in armor plating of an unknown material, giving it maximum protection while being quite light. Though cone shaped thanks to its massive engines at the rear, three appendages protruded at the front, giving it the appearance of a large armored cone with claws. It is a veritable warship class with beam cannons, pulse lasers that act as close-in weapon systems, missiles and torpedoes, and its ‘claws’ at the front were three magnetic accelerated cannons. All of that in the size of a cruiser at just 400 meters in length.

Aside from electronic systems like radar and energy shielding, what really makes it stand out was the highly advanced stealth system.

Powering this quintessential warship are fully functioning dark matter reactors. And helping in maintaining this powerful and mysterious engine was amphibian-like alien that was also abducted by this shadowy organization. Called a Salarian, he now serves as Naruto’s chief engineer. His name Jaroth.

“They’re not really black holes.” the alien said, “Of course, a black hole is made up of dark matter but of a different variant. We still haven’t discovered all of its mysteries of course. As it turns out, harnessing such power in a safe manner is much easier than solving the mysteries.”

“So how is this all possible?” the blond asked, “It looks like… a black sun.”

The dark matter reactor itself did indeed look like a black son. Its core was blacker than night but the ‘outer ring’ was a fiery orange and red. It was encased in some kind of force field that held it all in place.

“The force field itself also functions a way to stabilize it.” Jaroth explained. “From what we know, dark matter is the building blocks of a universe. Despite the name, it is what gives the universe life! As it turns out, dark matter is what also allows a sun to be formed. As you probably know, when a sun dies through a supernova, it turns into a blackhole. The reactor in a way is a sort of undying sun that is meant only to power a ship. The barrier itself not only stabilizes it, but absorbs the energy, powering the ship.”

“You designed this?”

The Salarian nodded proudly. Indeed I did!. It all started out in theory, and then this shadowy organization spirited me away because of that theory. When they brought me here, they gave me the funding to make it all possible. Now I work for you because this reactor here is my life’s work. This is _the_ only dark matter technology in existence.”

“Huh.”

Jaroth smiled. “Worry not, captain. I am no threat to you. I don’t even know how to fight. Studying the mysteries of the universe is what I truly want to do.”

Naruto smiled. “Alright then. I guess I’ll leave you to it.”

Jaroth beamed and immediately got to work. “If you have any more questions, captain, you know where to find me. The reactor will not only power the ship, but help with my research in the discovering the mysteries of the universe. I am so excited!”

Naruto just shook his head and made his way out of engineering. He went in to check with the rest of the former abductees at the cargo hold, and informed them that they’re heading for Sea of the Morning Star of the Tau Ceti system where they will be handed over to the authorities and be brought home. Many cried out in relief, the nightmare was over. Once that was done, he made his way to his new home, the captain’s quarters. He was going to enter it when he felt arms wrap around him from behind.

“Thank you.” the voice of a girl spoke. Naruto realized that it was Mami. “Thank you so much.”

He turned around and… blushed. He had never been this close to a girl before. “Uh… yeah… sure… don’t mention it. What are you gonna do when you head back home?”

“I guess I’m going to inherit my aunt’s cafe.” she said, “She wrote it in her will. What about you?”

“Well I got a ship.” he said with a shrug. “Guess I’m going to do starship work from now on. Never thought I’d be doing that. The ones that are remaining chose to be a part of my crew. We’re gonna dock at Sea of the Morning Star and get to know more about the ship. The others also agreed. After that… well… I don’t know.”

“Then…” Mami paused, “Can you… can I...”

“What?”

She leaped forward and, in a sudden rush, captured his lips with hers in a kiss. She broke it almost immediately and turned into a stuttering mess at the audacity of her action.

“I… I uh… I… thank you!”

Before Naruto could say anything, Mami fled into the hallway, leaving him to process what had just happened. Then he chuckled. He still couldn’t utter a single word though. He went into his quarters and lay there, his mind still on the kiss.

**###**

**Tau Ceti System  
Sea of the Morning Star Orbital Relay Station**

“You’re not going back?” Kurotsuchi asked.

Naruto shook his head. “I feel like my calling is somewhere else. Seeing them look to me for leadership… I think I finally understand what my old man felt when he was chosen to be hokage. And you wanna be tsuchikage, right?”

The iwa girl nodded. “I do. They said an imperial ship is coming here to take us home. So that means you’re staying here.”

He nodded. “I’m gonna do my own thing from now on. Tayuya is staying behind too. Turns out, she’s an Uzumaki like me. You know, you ain’t so bad for a rock hopper.”

Kurotsuchi grinned and held her hand out. “Right back at you, tree hugger.”

Naruto returned the grin and shook her hand. He then watched as the Iwa kunouchi joined the others in waiting for the ship to arrive. He was then approached by none other than Gaara.

“Uzumaki Naruto.” the red-haired boy spoke, “It seems I am in your debt once again. First the chuunin exams, now this.”

He patted his friend on the arm. “Don’t mention it, Gaara. Besides, you have a duty to your people. Aren’t you going to become Kazekage one day?”

Gaara nodded. “Thanks to you, that dream is going to be fulfilled. I will send Konoha your regards, and tell them that you are well. I know things are not exactly well with you and Konoha.”

Naruto bowed his head. “Thank you, Gaara.”

“May our paths cross again, Naruto.”

“Likewise. By the time we see each other again, you’ll be wearing a kage hat.”

Naruto then grabbed something from his packet and gave it to the Ichibi Jinchuriki.

“Comm device. If you ever need help, call me.”

“Thank you. Good luck, Captain Naruto.”

They all said their final goodbyes and they boarded the ship that would take them home. All that was left was the hundred that chose to stay with Naruto, all of them hungry for adventure. They had nowhere else to go since most of them were orphans from the Third Shinobi War, or runaways, so they looked to him because he knew how to lead. He was a natural. Like them, he too was a street rat that did whatever it took to survive.

He wanted to become the best shinobi there is. He still can. But now, he has a new goal. He’s going to strike it out as a starship captain.

“Hey captain!” Tayuya called out to him with a grin. The others were all looking at him with a similar expression. All of them were excited for what the universe has in store for them.

“Captain!”

“Skipper!”

“Boss!”

“Aniki!”

He smiled at them. All of them looked like a bunch of misfits with their own quirks.

“We got a reward for taking down those fucks!” Tayuya got out. “Since you’re our leader, it’s yours.”

“Alright.” he nodded. “Let’s head down to the planet and get something to eat. Then… we get right to business.”

They all cheered.

**###**

**Sea of the Morning Star  
New Okuhama City**

Calling the city beautiful would not give it justice. It was serene with its combination of roads and canals. The people described it as a renaissance with its old-style brick buildings. Located at the coast, the city is a popular spot for tourists from across the galaxy as the planet itself is rich with history.

The government had given them asylum and housing. In exchange, they work for them for a full year doing security jobs. Pay is good from what they saw. So while the crew got settled in, Naruto decided to take a look around the city and see the sights. With a few blades hidden in his outfit and a sidearm, he went about, minding his own business.

That was until he heard the familiar voice of a girl.

“This is my aunt’s cafe! You have no right!”

“The bitch owed us money. But now she’s dead, it’s gonna be up to you. Don’t worry, you got a pretty face, I’m sure you can rake in that money easily.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he hid behind a corner, seeing a bunch of men in suits surrounding a brown-haired brown-eyed girl. Mami… even during their captivity, she was horrible in combat training. Looking across, he smirked and saw Tayuya hiding in another corner. They made eye-contact and nodded.

“Hey!” Mami cried out as her wrists were grabbed. “Let me go!”

Naruto wasted no more time and made his move. In the blink of an eye, the four men were on the ground, passed out.

“Naruto?” the brunette stammered.

“Hey.” he said with a grin. “You okay?”

Mami’s eyes watered and immediately hugged him and cried on his chest. Naruto didn’t even protest and just returned the hug.

“Good thing we were nearby.”

“I’ll take care of these fuckers.” Tayuya said as she grabbed a few storage scrolls. “Nobody will even know they’re gone. Thank kami I know basic sealing. Well, I’ll see you later, boss.”

Naruto nodded and watched the redhead go, then turned to see the cafe Mami mentioned a while ago. It was in a poor state, no doubt ransacked by these gangsters for the money.

“What am I supposed to do now?” Mami cried. “The cafe was all we had!”

“Hey.” he gently spoke. “You’re not alone in this. Remember, you’re one of us. I’ll help you out.”

She looked up and saw him smiling at her. “Naruto…”

“Tell you the truth…” he spoke as he slowly leaned down to her face. “I came down to the city to look for you. I wanted to see you again.”

The distance between their lips slowly closed, and then they just became lost in the moment.

**###**

**One Year Later**

“Irasshaimase!”

The Lamp House was doing better than ever. Mami was now a first year high school student in Hakuoh Girl’s Academy. The fact that she had gone missing was kept quiet as she was kidnapped during the summer. She had a bit of catching up to do sfor her final year of middle school, but thanks to a best friend of hers, she was fine. With her aunt, the person who took care of her school tuition gone, it was now up to her boyfriend Naruto. He didn’t mind, in fact, he was more than glad to do it. The pay as a mercenary starship captain was quite big.

And now Mami Endo is the proud owner of the Lamp House cafe, something she too had kept hidden, posing as a part-time waitress. In truth, she and Naruto are co-owners. With this, she can carry on her aunt’s legacy. And the business with the lone sharks was taken care as well, Naruto and his crew made sure they would never bother her again.

She smiled as she cleaned a table that had just been occupied by customers. Her boyfriend has been making a name for himself. The rumor of a heavily-armed starship captained by a young man with exceptional abilities was spreading around. People were wondering who the captain is and what ship it is but the Stellar Military has been keeping it under wraps. The ship was advanced but Naruto kept its real specs hidden. No one but them knew what the _Scirocco_ was truly capable of. But it still scared her. Out there is a man she loves who is too damn selfless for his own good, risking his life to protect the life he has built with her.

Entering the staff room as she finally takes her break, she sat at the table and ate her bento, but was then greeted by the beeping on her smartcomm, causing her to smile.

“Hey!”

“ **Hey babe!”** came the voice of her lover. **“Did I catch you at a bad time?”**

She shook her head. “No, I just started my break. What about you?”

“ **On our way home now. We are officially done with our contract with the Stellar Military.”**

She brightened up. “That’s great! So that means you’re freelancing.”

“ **Already got us a new contract. Pay’s better too.”**

She tilted her head. “Oh?”

“ **It’s for a company called Fairy Jane. Heard of it?”**

Her eyebrows rose at the name. “That’s the new travel company. I hear they’ve been doing pretty well. What’s the job?”

“ **Security contract. Nothing out of the ordinary but we get to clear the travel lanes from any raiders that we come across. Other than swatting a couple of annoying flies, it’s pretty cushy.”**

“Well, let me know when you’re almost home.” she ordered. “I’ll have a nice hot meal ready for you.”

Naruto let out a chuckle. **“Yes ma’am.** **I’ll see you then. I love you.”**

“Love you more.” she replied. “Bye.”

When the call ended, she let out a dreamy sigh as she held the smartcomm close to her chest.

“Seriously, Mami-chan.” one of the employees spoke as they walked in, an amused expression adorning their face. “I’m so envious of you.”

Mami could not help but look a little smug. “I got the best boyfriend in the whole universe.”

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this and thanks for taking the time to read it! Really appreciate it.


End file.
